yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Infinity (archetype)
Infinity (also known as the Machine Emperors or Synchro Killers) is a new archetype used by the three main villains of the third arc of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Placido, Jose and Lucciano. The three Infinity sub-archetypes are Wisel, used by Placido, Skiel, used by Lucciano, and Grannel, used by Jose. These cards were possibly given to them by their "God", based off the large monoliths sent from space with an "infinity" symbol on the side(s). Also, each of the "Decks" (which consist of 1 Machine Emperor and all of the other parts that go with it) are sent one at a time. Each of the "Infinity" monsters has a colored aura around them (as seen on the card illustrations). Wisel is surrounded by a green aura. Skiel is surrounded by a blue aura. Grannel is surrounded by a yellow aura. They are identified by the atom-like core inside their Infinity loop on their chests. Support for this archetype comes in the form of each Infinity Monsters parts, which are designed for use on one Monster but can be used interchangeably, their Cores (named after the Infinity Monster's name's root word, Wise, Sky, or, presumably, Grand) and a series of Trap Cards (again named after the root word, followed by the initial of the part it targets, and the Level of the Summoned Monster (Wise A3, for example), as well as a single Trap supporting all three in general, Infinity Force. The Infinity monster of Placido, Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity has been test driven by Ghost, who first used it against Trudge and later against Yusei Fudo. Wisel is a monster composed of 5 monsters via the effect of Machine Emperor Wisel Infinity, which are all summoned by the effect of Wise Core when it is destroyed via a card effect. When the 5 parts are combined, they form a humanoid robot. In its battle against Yusei the right arm, Wisel Guard, of Wisel gets destroyed, but is replaced with Wisel Guard 3, and later his left arm Wisel Attack is upgraded by the effect of Wise A3 into Wisel Attack 3. Yusei won the battle by destroying Wisel Top. The Infinity monster of Lucciano, Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity was first used in a Duel against Leo and Luna. When the 5 parts are combined, they form a bird-like robot. In this Duel Lucciano sacrificed his Skiel Attack to special summon Skiel Attack 3, by the effect of Sky A3, which in turn was sacrificed to special summon Skiel Attack 5. With this upgrade he defeated both Leo and Luna. Skiel is also a monster composed of 5 monsters, which are all summoned by the effect of Sky Core, and combined by the effect of Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity. The last and possibly strongest of the Machine Emperors, Grannel, was recieved by Jose following Placido's defeat. It is also a Machine-type Monster, made up of an Machine Emperor Infinity body part and multiple other parts (Attack, Carrier, Guard and Top), Summoned by a Core, which can be upgraded with better versions. As seen in episode 108, all of the individual Machine Emperor parts can be used by their kin as Placido used Skiel Carrier parts on Wisel. All Infinity monsters are apparently focused on absorbing opponent's Synchro Monsters and gain ATK equal to absorbed Synchro Monsters' ATK. The only way to counter this archetype is to either Accel Synchro Summon an Accel Synchro Monster or Fusion Summon a Synchro Fusion Monster. All the parts of a Machine Emperor can be upgraded but it is unknown if the 'infinity' part can be upgraded as well. }} Category:Archetype